The use of rhodium salts and of rhodium-tin salt complexes as homogeneous catalysts for the dehydrogenation of isopropanol to make acetone in the absence of oxygen has been reported by H. B. Charman, Nature, 212, 278 (1966) and J. Chem. Soc. (B) 1967, 629.